Сердце Молнии
by SparklyLarry
Summary: Потерять память и начать жизнь с нуля где-то в городских закоулках с единственным воспоминанием о молнии и встретиться со странными лесными племенами, вот что ожидают кошку со странным именем Электрона...    все герои ООС


_**Сердце Молнии**_

_Память вдребезги разбита,_

_Место занято золой…_

_Пеплом жизнь запорошита_

_За туманной пеленой…_

_Пролог_

Ветер… Шум… Вспышка… Яркий белый свет…

Пустота… Тишина…

Ветер. Тихая песня, невнятные звуки. Мелодия, затянутая и печальная. Мелодия, звонкая и наполненная жизнью. И вновь тишина, глушь, молчание. Всё вокруг замолкло: и робкое трепетание вечерних птиц, и жизнерадостное журчание осеннего ручья.

Тишина. Неосязаемые тени прошлого и будущего танцуют и проливают хрустальные слёзы, которые, застывая, обращаются в прозрачные горные кристаллы. Но где же всё? Там лишь пустошь и глушь. Ничего, совсем ничего, даже света, даже тьмы. Зияющая пропасть без дна и сущности. И больше ничего...

То, чем кончаются концы и начинаются начала. Поглощающая пустота. Несущественные вещи, чувства и явления, лишь иллюзии воображения, что рассыпаются, как пыль. Забытье, память. И забытье. Всё произошедшее однажды обретёт покой в пучинах памяти любой. Воспоминания, подобно птицам перелётным, крылья распахнут и улизнут…

Перед глазами плыли разноцветные круги, играя оттенками мира и отражая на себе весёлые лучики полуденного солнца. Лёгкая, словно перья у птиц, шёрстка стремилась следом за холодным пронизывающим ветром, а тот дразнил её своей свободой и игрался длинной серебристой гривой. Воздух с трудом вырывался из лёгких, но ещё трудней ему давалось пробиваться внутрь. Стройные лапы дрожали, и не только из-за царившего вокруг холода. Каждая попытка приподняться оборачивалась очередным падением…

Усталость сковывала движения кошки, невидимые плуты обвивали её конечности и притягивали к твёрдой земле, шершавая поверхность которой стёрла светло-рыжие бок и щёку в кровь. Она не находила в своём жалком измученном теле хотя бы искорку, предвещавшую возвращение сил. Лапы налились неподъёмной тяжестью, как если бы внутрь них накидали громадные булыжники. Кошка более не видела смысла бороться за свою жизнь и пытаться что-то предпринять. А находился ли в этом смысл вообще когда-нибудь?

- Эй, ты! – послышалось откуда-то низкое рычание и басовитый голос. – Брысь отсюда! Что развалилась?

- Ничего, - глухо ответила кошка, даже не попытавшись шевельнуть головой или раскрыть слипавшиеся глаза.

- Ничего? – пророкотал стоящий за спиной кот и, наверняка, угрожающи выгнул спину. – Ах, ничего! Сейчас узнаешь, как это того!

Кошка услышала грозное шипение прежде, чем острые когти вцепились в её изодранный до крови бок и впились в её плоть. Новая боль едва ли ощутилась под тягой усталости. Для сопротивления не имелось ни желания, ни власти, ни силы. Для побега тоже, она просто продолжала неподвижно лежать, пока покрасневшие когти бродячего кота продолжали беспощадно терзать остатки её шкуры.

- Теперь ясно, какого это – того, а? – яростно орал атакующий прямо в ухо истерзанной кошке. – Ясно? Ясно? Отвечай!

- Ясно, - сухо ответила та, толком не понимая, о чём именно её спрашивали.

- Да что ты! Ясно ей! – издевательски прошипел он, придвигая когтистую лапу к её горлу, с которой мгновенно покапала горячая кровь. Кошка почувствовала на груди тепло, исходившее от капель её собственной крови. – На всякий случай поясню!

Ни страха, ни тревоги, ни равнодушия не осталось в душе поверженной, она просто смиренно ожидала, когда когти бродяги разорвут её горло и вытянут из раны её ничтожную жизнь. Кот словно наслаждался моментом, скаля свои жёлтые клыки перед равнодушными глазами его жертвы. Наконец-то игра ему надоела, и он с торжествующим видом занёс над кошкой лапу с выпущенными окровавленными когтями.

Однако близкое дыхание смерти исчезло также внезапно, как и вся тяжесть, прижавшая кошку к земле. Даже безразличие к собственной жизни немного отхлынуло, уступив место удивлению и любопытству. Подняв уже захлопнувшиеся веки, кошка узрела в нескольких хвостах от себя ком пятен и полос. Пришлось много раз зажмуриться, чтобы зрение прояснилось, и она различила отдельные объекты. Под ней находилась холодная и серая поверхность Гремящей Тропы, и название этой странной земли само прилетело ей на ум, впервые в жизни. А неподалёку, визжа и рыча, свирепо сражались два кота. Тот, что покрупнее был чёрным с разбросанными по всему телу крупными белыми пятнами. Кот помельче был тёмно-бурым, а одна передняя лапа полностью чёрной. Кошка с интересом наблюдала за сражением, даже не имея понятия, кому желать удачи, поскольку своего мучителя толком не разглядела и не ведала, кто из этих двоих пытался её убить. Крупный кот отшвырнул противника, и тот, ударившись об серебристую штуковину, которая звякнула от удара, застыл. А победитель, обнажа жёлтые клыки в ужасающем оскале, двинулся на неё.

- Ничего, небольшая запинка! – сделав ударение на первое слово, ухмыльнулся чёрно-белый кот. Его правый глаз теперь заплыл, а плечо рассекла длинная рана, тянувшаяся до самого конца лапы.

Их разделяло всего пара прыжков, когда что-то тёмное накинулось на гиганта с правой стороны и, удивлённо пискнув, он оказался подмят своим прежде поверженным противником.

- Опять ты? – пропыхтел пятнистый кот, и в голосе чётко прозвучали тревожные нотки. – Ты разве не помер?

- Я то – нет, - усмехнулся ему в ответ бурый и одним движением лапы рассёк всю белую грудь противника. Алая кровь брызнула фонтаном из раны, намочив морду победителя. Проигравший жалобно всхлипнул и, дёрнув лапами в предсмертной конвульсии, затих.

Оставив мёртвое тело позади себя, бурый кот осторожно подошёл к распластавшейся на земле кошке и обнюхал её покрасневшую от собственной крови шерсть.

- Зачем ты зашла на территорию Града? – немного изумлённо и вполне дружелюбно поинтересовался у неё кот.

- Не знаю, - честно ответила она. Её собеседник удивлённо наклонил голову в сторону.

- Как это? Тебе что же, память отшибло? – улыбнулся он, но в миг принял серьёзный вид, завидев грусть в блестящих янтарных глазах кошки.

- Возможно… я не знаю!

- То есть, ты ничего не помнишь? – уточнил бурый кот.

- Я знаю, что-то происходило со мной, - уклончиво ответила кошка, не желая показывать всей своей беспомощности. Её спасли и не случайно! Раз ей была дарована жизнь, значит нужно быть благодарной. Почему-то кошка верила в эту мысль и теперь она готова была цепляться за каждую шерстинку, дабы выжить.

- А имя то твоё как?

К такому вопросу она готова не была, ибо имени своего не знала. Она напрягла мозг, пытаясь припомнить, перебрать всё, что только оставалось, но, увы,… не оставалось ничего. Лишь некие глухие звуки, чьи-то тихие голоса. Кошка прислушалась к ним, навострив все свои чувства, надеясь хоть что-то разобрать в этом шёпоте…

_Эле… Эле… Электрона…_

Электрона. Нет, это не было её именем, и в этом она была абсолютно уверена, но что же это тогда? Чьё то другое имя? Её новое имя?

- Электрона… - прошептала она вслух, пробуя это загадочное слово на вкус.

- Электрона? – задумчиво повторил её спаситель. – Странное имя…- протянул он.

- Я тоже так думаю, - кивнула Электрона, решив взять себе это имя, ибо другое вспомнить всё равно не могла. – Ну, а твоё имя?

- Буревестник… Точнее, это моё бывшее имя, - быстро исправился он.

- Бывшее? – переспросила кошка.

- Так меня звали раньше в лесу… Но можешь тоже звать меня так! Забудь, дай погляжу на твои раны! Так-так, у тебя на боку места живого нет! – деловито поменял тему разговора Буревестник. – Я знаком с одним одиночкой, он тебе поможет. А сейчас я тебя, пожалуй, перенесу в укрытие, скоро зарядит ливень!

- Спасибо, - только и промямлила Электрона. Она не ведала, почему этот Буревестник решил ей помочь, однако была ему благодарна. Глаза медленно слипались, мысли уносились всё дальше, и кошка не заметила, как заснула под успокаивающий звук капель дождя.

Во сне её тоже сопровождал хмурый ливень, а ещё серебряные лужи и удивительной красоты места, которые она, видимо, когда-то знала и бывала там. И гроза… гром, молнии… Высокое небо, острые скалы. Затем некая перемена, яркие вспышки, свет… Неожиданно Электрона ощутила в себе невероятную мощь, энергию, силу. Всё её тело трепетало в предвкушение быстрого бега по кристальным лужам под лаской дождя… Тогда весь мир был в её лапах! Он зависел от неё… Всё зависело от неё! Она упивалась клокотавшей внутри неё энергией! Все цвета преобразились золотым оттенком, предметы были словно осыпаны искрящейся пылью, и по сторонам всё стремительно летело, не возвращаясь на место, пока она не глядела на это. На своём пути Электрона заметила какого-то наглого кота, отталкивающего от полусгнившей пищи старика. Здесь всё свершалось по её воле! Всё по её законам! Искрящаяся пыль окружила испуганного наглеца и постепенно возгоралась на нём, испепеляя его. Громко рассмеявшись в душе, Электрона понеслась дальше, чувствуя лёгкость и свободу сна, силу и власть, присуще ей! Здесь всё принадлежало ей! Всё… Всё!

- Послушай-ка, приятель! У меня своих забот полон рот, а ты меня ещё гоняешь из угла в угол просто так! – сварливо заговорил кто-то над Электронной. Незнакомые запахи защекотали нос: гнилая пища, сладковатый и пряный аромат какой-то травы, мускусный запах, который она опознала почти сразу, исходивший от шерсти Буревестника и какой-то другой запах, принадлежащий неизвестному коту.

Не без труда она приоткрыла один глаз: прямо перед ней стояло двое, тёмно-бурый Буревестник с удивительными глазами цвета коры орешника и белый незнакомец, хотя его шкура была запылённой и свалявшейся, так что назвать его серым было бы намного проще. Оба внимательно изучали бок кошки. Буревестник только изумлённо моргал, как если бы увидел у Электроны вместо шерсти чешую и непонимающе глядел на своего товарища.

- Она, правда, была раненой! – заявил бурый кот. – Ты же знаком с когтями Града! У неё на боку и клочка меха не находилось! Посмотри на мои плечи! А её он просто без шкуры оставить был готов!

- Слушай-ка, Барт, - взвился го собеседник. – Эта кошка цела и невредима! Ты и сам это видишь! А раны у неё за ночь зажить не могли! Что ты ещё можешь сказать мне по этому поводу!

- Сам спроси у неё! – зашипел Буревестник и кивнул в сторону Электроны. Белый кот, прищурившись, заглянул в её ярко-янтарные глаза.

Вытянув лапы вперёд, кошка приподнялась и села, с радостью отметив, что от вчерашней усталости не осталось и следа, а боль во всём тле унялась. Секундная оглядка и она поняла, что её перетащили куда-то под навес. Вокруг воцарилась сравнительная тишина, над головой находилась крыша, под лапами всё тоже покрытие Гремящей Тропы. Лежала Электрона у какой-то серой стены, а неподалёку от их укрытия темнели прочие странные сооружения, которые ей ранее видеть, точно не доводилось.

- Он уверяет меня, что тебя сильно ранили! – протянул белый кот, и кошка впервые заметила вокруг его морды серебристые шерстинки, говорившие о его почтенном возрасте.

- Да, мой бок весь в царапинах, - кивнула в подтверждение Электрона. Удивлённое выражение старика смутило ее, и она робко оглянулась на свой бок.

Её глаза округлились, став похожими на две янтарных луны. На месте, где ещё вчера кроме засохшей крови и бесчисленных ран ничего не было, теперь, как ни в чём не бывало, росла светло-рыжая шёрстка. Не осталось и шрама. Она перекинулась взглядом с Буревестником, прочитав в его глазах тот же немой вопрос.

- Ребятки, не знаю, какие пчёлы вас покусали, - проговорил старый кот. – Но их укусы очевидны! – с этими словами он развернулся и пошёл прочь, оставляя двоих изумлённых знакомых позади.

- Ну что ж, - спустя две неловкие минуты начал Буревестник. – Раз на тебе всё так быстро заживает, то это только к лучшему.

- Возможно, - пожала плечами Электрона.

- Ничего нового не припомнила?

- Нет, - глухо ответила она.

- Я тут подумал, может, ты домашней была? – предположил бурый кот, коснувшись лапой какой-то висевшей на шее кошки штуковины, которую она даже не заметила.

- Не знаю, - вздохнула Электрона и с любопытством стала изучать болтавшейся на верёвочке предмет. Он походил на полупрозрачный заострённый кристалл и был насыщенного красного цвета, словно застывшая капля крови.

- Хотя, навряд ли, - засомневался Буревестник. – У тебя нрав не подобает домашней неженки!

- Это хорошо или плохо?

- Как посмотреть! – усмехнулся её приятель. – Если планируешь выжить в городе – то просто отлично!

- Город? – повторила Электрона, пытаясь припомнить незнакомое слово.

- Город – место, где проживают Двуногие, высокие и неуклюжие твари, - пояснил бурый кот.

- Кажется, я понимаю, что это, но никогда тут не была, - тихо произнесла кошка, скорее обращаясь сама к себе.

- Не была? Ты же тут проживала, наверное! – заспорил Буревестник, но Электрона не стала отвечать. – Ладно, слушай, мне пора идти. Я здесь договаривался со знакомыми пойти одну собаку с места выжить. Хочешь пойти со мной?

Кошка едва ли уловила в его голосе лёгкую надежду, да она и сама была бы не прочь отправиться куда-нибудь с её спасителем и товарищем, лишь бы не слоняться одной по неизвестному городу, однако она решительно отказалась.

- Извини, но я должна поискать здесь осколки памяти. Ты можешь быть прав, и я действительно проживала тут. Тогда кто-то должен меня узнать!

- Тебе видней, - спокойно ответил он, хотя разочарование ясно прозвучало в его голосе. – Ну, если тебе понадобиться помощь, ты приходи сюда, я здесь обитаю, тем более Град теперь тут не составляет неприятное соседство... – хмуро попрощавшись, Буревестник отвернулся и помчался за угол, оставив Электрону неподвижно сидеть на месте и провожать его янтарным взглядом.

Лужи ещё окончательно не высохли, и светло-рыжая кошка одиноко брела по пустынным закоулкам, шлёпая по водной глади, покрывшей все тропы Двуногих. Прошло уже много времени, с тех пор, как она оставила укрытие Буревестника и пошла, не ведая куда. Голод начинал давать о себе знать, неприятно буравя живот, однако Электрона не имела представления, откуда взять себе пропитание в этом мрачном мире. Почему-то она была уверена, что её истинный дом лежал очень далеко от серых и невзрачных гнёзд Двуногих, настолько далеко, что ни один кот в этой местности не бывал в тех краях. Вдруг где-то рядом послышалось хлопанье крыльев, инстинктивно Электрона напружинила лапы и, даже не пытаясь увидеть птицу, прыгнула в сторону за деревянный ящик. Её серебристые когти вонзились в мягкую плоть добычи, и уже знакомое наслаждение обуяло разум кошки.

Она умела охотиться на птиц, лучше всех.

Она знала то, чего не знал никто.

Вдохнув сладкий аромат только что пойманной добычи, кошка с удовольствием вонзила в неё клыки и откусила небольшой кусочек. Нет, вкус был не тот. Мясо являлось слишком жёстким, и не ощущалось приятного привкуса. Она была уверена, что на её родине, птицы были нежнейшей дичью и их было много… очень много… так что не сосчитать.

- Так-так, пахнет едой! – раздавшейся рык заставил Электрону замереть на месте. – Посмотрим- посмотрим! Наглая воровка что-то отрыла и набивает себе брюхо!

- Я вовсе не воровка… - возмущённо заявила кошка, но неожиданно шипение послышалось прямо у неё за спиной, и, перепугавшись, она отскочила от своей добычи, скрывшись за ящиком.

Над пойманной ею птицей склонилась полосатая кошка, которая угрожающе вздыбила шерсть на загривке и оскалилась.

- Домашняя выскочка, - выплюнула она. – Мы здесь голодаем, а ты ещё умертвляешь наших пташек! Иди к своим Двуногим, заройся в свою подстилку и носа не высовывай оттуда!

- Но я… - злобное рычание повторилось, и Электрона, не желая испытывать судьбу, бросилась бежать прочь.

Несколько укусов ничуть не утолили голод, лишь раздразнили его, и теперь живот урчал ещё громче и настойчивей. А обида свирепо драла её душу холодными когтями, каждый удар причинял больше боли, мороз начал леденить её кровь. «Несправедливо! Несправедливо!»: она повторяла и повторяла это слово, желая перевернуть им с лап на голову весь мир, искрошить его на кусочки. Мысли её начали путаться, голова пошла кругом, а перед глазами всё заплясало в бешеном танце. Дрожащие лапы расползались под её весом, сознание уносилось сном. Знакомая искрящаяся пыль упала на мир. Зрение резко сузилось, а все чувства обострились, необычайная сила забилась в её теле, лапы налились энергией.

Всё вновь принадлежало Электроне.

Всё вновь зависело от неё.

Она ощущала пронизывающие её насквозь ветер и солнечные лучи, чувствовала в себе их мощь и власть над ними. Но чего-то не хватало. Что-то не давало ей всей энергии жизни. Воззрев на небеса, она взглядом покрыла их искрящейся пылью, и в мгновенье на мир обрушился ливень. Улыбка расцвела в душе кошки, полная решимости и власти, она двинулась по золотистой и мерцающей поверхности Гремящей Тропы и внезапно заметила кошку, отобравшую её добычу. От обиды не осталось и следа. Ледяная ненависть наполнила Электрону и, как неприкосновенное существо, она направилась к ней. Обидчица резко обернулась, и глаза её расширились от ужаса и страха, прижавшись к земле, она беспомощно пищала, словно одинокий котёнок. Искрящаяся пыль окружила ту и в золотистом вихре завертела над головой Электроны, однако она даже не взглянула на неё и пошла далее.

Не оглядываясь.

Не думая ни о чём.

Наслаждаясь энергией, бушующей необъятным океаном в ней.

Электрона раскрыла слипшиеся от долгого сна веки и вытянула перед собой залежавшиеся лапы. Сон пошёл ей на пользу, она чувствовала себя удивительно бодрой и полной силой. Только голод продолжал давать о себе знать. Вздохнув, она решила попытать счастья на пойманной вчера птице, с затеплившейся в душе надеждой, что ты бродяга не доела всё. Осторожно выглянув из-за угла, она убедилась, что кошки нигде не было видно. Быстрыми шагами она добралась до дичи, и, к её счастью, та была почти не тронута. Электрона намеревалась схватить её и убежать подальше, но дрожащий, полный ужаса голос остановил её.

- Ты!

Кошка неуверенно осмотрелась по сторонам, впрочем, она стояла одна в том закоулке. Повторившейся голос раздался вновь, теперь сверху и, подняв голову, Электрона вздрогнула, заметив на косяке крыши ту самую бродячую кошку. Шерсть топорщилась в разные стороны, когти судорожно вцепились в край, тело било крупной дрожью, а голубые глаза выпучились, словно у жабы.

- Что ты такое? – прошептала бродяга, испуганно сжавшись на своём месте.

- Я? – удивлённо переспросила Электрона.

- Ты! Ты! – проговорила полосатая кошка, заикаясь и запинаясь, едва шевеля языком.

- Моё имя Электрона, - озадаченно сказала она.

- Что ты такое? – ужасаясь, повторила та. Изумлённая, светло-рыжая кошка не знала, что ей ответить и просто молчала, пока бродяга не пояснила своим заикающимся голосом. Электрона могла только поражаться, что приключилось со свирепой кошкой. – К-как тебе это удалось?

- Что удалось? – удивилось обескураженная кошка.

- Ты п-подняла меня в воздух, - зловеще произнесла та. – Даже не прикасаясь ко мне! А твои глаза сияли, словно в голове твоей билась молния!

- Ч-что? – теперь пришла очередь Электроны заикаться и испуганно жаться.

- Что ты такое? Твоя грива парила в воздухе, как будто на ветру! А земля дрожала под твоими лапами! Твой ошейник горел огнём!

- Я не… - Электрона так и запнулась, со страхом поняв жуткую вещь. Воспоминания о сне нахлынули на неё, она припомнила силу и власть, которыми она была наполнена… искрящуюся пыль и золотистый вихрь… Разве это возможно?

- Разве это возможно? – прошептала она в слух.

- Что возможно? – бродяга начала постепенно приходить в себя и, хотя нотки страха выдавали её истинные чувства, держалась она теперь более солидно. – Что ты какое-то существо?

- Я не понимаю, как это случилось, - раскаялась Электрона, сдерживая слёзы из последних сил.

- Ты… какая-то необычная, - наконец выдавила полосатая кошка. – И имя интересное… Электрона. А я Ара.

- Здравствуй, - кивнула ей светло-рыжая кошка. – Прости…

- Да ладно тебе, - отмахнулась Ара. – Это я тебя прогнала, сама нарвалась, - и она, опасливо поглядывая на новую знакомую, начала спускаться, но, увидев полное равнодушие Электроны, быстро спрыгнула и подбежала к ней. – Я просто тебя за наглую домашнюю приняла. Они птиц для развлечения ловят, а мы голодаем.

- Ничего, - тихо отозвалась светло-рыжая кошка.

- Тогда это твоя добыча.

- Давай её разделим? – предложила Электрона, заметив у бродяги выпирающие из-под шкуры рёбра. Ара довольно и благодарно улыбнулась.

- Спасибо!

Усевшись с разных сторон от птицы, они вместе начали её есть, а полосатая кошка не сводила любопытных глаз с новой знакомой.

- Откуда ты? Ты не городская и не домашняя, - поинтересовалась Ара.

- Я одиночка, - в общем-то, это было наполовину правдой. О своей потери памяти Электрона решила пока не упоминать.

- А я то решила ты из лесных племён! – перевела дух бродяга. – Нет, у них такие ещё не завелись кошки.

- Нет, - она и понятия не имела ни о каких лесных и нелесных племенах, Электрона также об этом умолчала.

- Но ты очень странная, - не удержалась Ара. – Ошейник какой-то с горящим огнём, грива лошадиная по всей шее и спине, какие-то затейливые шрамы на левой лапе.

Светло-рыжая кошка приподняла свою лапу и действительно заметила на них загадочные шрамы. Ей даже на миг показалось, что они имеют некое значение, за ними скрывается смысл, однако его она не помнила.

- Да, наверное…

- А как тебе удаётся всё это вытворять? – наконец спросила бродяга.

- Понятия не имею, - решила не скрывать Электрона, не имея достойного объяснения. – Оно само получается… Когда я очень хочу…

- И ты об этом забываешь, да? – догадалась Ара.

- У меня вообще память короткая, - подтвердила кошка. – Это подобно сну…

Ара с удовольствием показала Электроне все знакомые ей места города: они прошлись по зелёному парку, где светло-рыжая кошка отыскала себе уютное гнездо для временного пристанища, посетили крышу невысокого дома, где было удобнее всего ловить птиц, видели блестящие штуки, в которых, как сказала бродяга, всегда можно найти что-нибудь съедобное.

Электрона находила в городе свою прелесть, интерес и приключения поджидали её везде. Однако имелись те вещи, которые отпугивали её от городской жизни. Первое, с чем она столкнулась в самый первый день – это враждебные защитники своих территорий, готовые порвать в клочья любого прохожего. Второе, бродячие псы, зачастую преграждавшие ей путь. Третье, чудовища с Гремящей Тропы, которые не только шумели и жутко воняли, но ещё и рассекали по всему городу на своих круглых лапах. Четвёртое, безвкусная и редкая пища. Но хуже всего – пятое. Электрона оказалась права насчёт короткой зрительной памяти, стоило ей куда-нибудь зайти и путь назад она уже отыскать не могла. Никто не соглашался провести её, если она ходила без Ары, ставшей её лучшей подругой, и светло-рыжей кошке приходилось обустраиваться на новом месте. Её странные припадки то учащались, то прекращались. Пугало Электрону не то, что некоторые в страхе расступались перед ней, а то, что она никак не могла контролировать себя. Какая-то иная сила овладевала её телом и разумом, она руководила её поступками и мыслями, случалось так, что кошка просто не могла вспомнить случившееся. Но ещё чаще, когда она оставалась совершенно одна, её мысли навещал страшный вопрос Ары, который зловещим голосом спрашивал Электрону вновь и вновь: «Что ты такое?».

_Электрона… _

Иной раз в её мыслях шептал чей-то тихий и глухой голос. Он звал её, что-то говорил, что-то важная, она была в этом уверена. Однако голос шелестел, как ветерок и пропадал совсем.

_Электрона… Высокий… Небосвод… _

Напряжённость города плохо влияла на неё, Электрона порой желала вырваться из всей этой паутины и помчаться прочь от злобных глаз бродяг и дымных чудищ, но куда бы она не бежала, вновь оказывалась замкнутой среди серых гнёзд Двуногих. Порой стены начинали давить на неё со всех сторон, и тогда она преподала к земле и закрывала глаза, представляя себе пустошь и тишину…

- Привет! – окликнул её кто-то сзади, и Электрона вздрогнула от неожиданности. Оглянувшись, она увидела знакомую тёмно-бурую фигуру. – Давно не встречались!

- Здравствуй, Буревестник! – радостно воскликнула светло-рыжая кошка и лизнула его в плечо. Она прожила в городе уже около луны и очень долго не встречалась со своим первым городским другом. – Как же я рада тебя видеть!

- Я тоже! – мягко сказал он. – Ты уже вспомнила всё о себе?

- Нет, - потупилась Электрона. – Я решила оставить попытки вернуть прошлое.

- Почему? – удивился Буревестник.

- Я не встречаю ничего знакомого! – выдохнула она и печально уронила голову на грудь. – Всё мне чуждо, я ничего-ничего не помню! Но… - она неловко переступила с ноги на ногу, - я хотела тебя спросить кое о чём…

- О чём? – с готовностью отозвался бурый кот.

- Расскажи мне о лесных племенах! – выпалила Электрона, пожирая глазами Буревестника. Тот неожиданно поник и сгорбился, словно его очень обидно оскорбили, его язык онемел.

Светло-рыжая кошка не понимала, в чём дело и надеялась выяснить это, но её приятель вперил взгляд в землю, и она ничего не могла по нему прочитать. От него волнами исходила печаль и грусть… и боль. Электрона ощутила эту боль, она пропитала собой воздух. Ей вдруг стало невыносимо жаль Буревестника, не ведая причины о его печали, кошка поспешила успокоить друга.

- Что-то не так? – осторожно спросила его Электрона, прижавшись к нему боком.

- Нет-нет, всё хорошо! – проговорил он. – Здесь не далеко есть лес и в нём живут дикие коты, но не такие, как мы, бродяги. Там все заботятся друг о друге, любят и уважают. Там царит порядок, там существуют цель и смысл жизни, - он мечтательно вздохнул и продолжил. – Каждый рождаётся в своём племени и защищает его всю свою жизнь.

- То есть, это не сказки? – удивилась светло-ражая кошка. Попытка представить себе много котов, которые, словно одна семья, оберегают друг друга, обернулась неудачей. Она настолько привыкла к жестокости и лицемерию городских бродяг, что поверить в другое казалось ей невозможным. Однако где-то на самом дне души таился огонёк, помнящий такую заботу и любовь, где-то очень глубоко… но он всё ещё горел.

- Ты отведёшь меня к ним? – с надеждой спросила Электрона, сияя возбуждёнными глазами. – Отведёшь?

- Я? – с сомнением переспросил Буревестник. – Плохая идея…

- Пожалуйста! – взмолилась кошка. – Кто меня ещё отведёт? Моя подруга Ара не знает, где это… Она даже толком не верит в эти племена!

- Они существуют, не сомневайся! – заверил её друг. – Но я не могу тебе отвести туда, Электрона…

- Почему? – расстроилась она, буравя го пристальным взглядом.

- Не могу, - уклонился тот.

- Не можешь? – переспросила Электрона. – А может, всё-таки не хочешь?

- Хочу! – с жаром воскликнул Буревестник. – Но я, правда, не могу. Я… я не привык к лесу, я люблю город…

- Но ты же знаешь путь! – парировала светло-рыжая кошка.

- Я этого не говорил…

- Но ты знаешь! – воскликнула Электрона. – Отведи меня туда!

- Они живут там, куда Двуногие ездят на отдых в тёплое время… - упрямился бурый кот.

- Отлично, сейчас как раз холодно, и их там нет!

- Я провожу тебя до леса, - наконец согласился Буревестник, и кошка уже хотела поблагодарить его, но он добавил. – Только до леса. Потом наши пути разойдутся. Мне не место в лесу…

- Неужели тебе не нравится то, что там все делятся и заботятся друг с другом? – поразилась Электрона. Для неё описанный им стиль жизни мог осуществить её мечту, она мечтала о взаимопонимание и настоящей дружбе не с одним, двумя котами, а со всеми!

- Всё не так просто, как кажется… - попытался объяснить бурый кот. – С тобой будут и делиться, и заботится о тебе… но и ты обязуешься делать тоже самое…

- Я понимаю! – кивнула кошка. – Тогда же будет эгоизм, от которого я надеюсь сбежать! Я буду помогать им! Обязательно буду!

- И как же? – горько усмехнулся Буревестник. – Племена бьются друг с другом, защищая свои границы, честь и дичь своих жителей! Скажи, ты умеешь драться? А защищаться, не говоря уже о нападение?

- Нет, - выдержала его пламенный взгляд Электрона. – Но ведь они не рождаются с выпущенными когтями? Я научусь сражаться! И я умею охотиться на птиц! Единственное, что я хорошо помню, так это то, что я всегда ловила птиц лучше остальных!

- Ладно, решать тебе, - сдался бурый кот. – Когда мы отправляемся?

- Прямо сейчас! – деловито распорядилась светло-рыжая кошка. – Только… только давай по пути зайдём к Аре. Ты знаешь её?

- Как-то встречал, - припомнил Буревестник. – Она живёт в подвале?

- Да-да, именно! – горячо закивала Электрона. – Вдруг она захочет отправиться со мной?

- Сомневаюсь, - мотнул головой её приятель.

- Почему? Не все ведь такие же, как ты! – хмыкнула кошка.

- Как думаешь, отчего никто не идёт в лес, если всем известно, где он? – вопросом ответил бурый кот.

- Не знаю, может и немногие знают, где лес, - попыталась оспорить Электрона.

- От того, что бродягам нравиться быть бродягами. У них ни перед кем нет никаких обязательств. И им это по душе, - безжалостно договорил Буревестник. – Ара тоже бродяга. Ей не нужен лес, не нужны племена! – он примолк и потом всё-таки добавил. – И мне не нужны!

- Но… Я хочу с ней попрощаться! – простонала она, понимая, что её голос похож на мяуканье мелкого голодного котёнка.

- Её жилище отсюда далеко! – отрезал тот. – А путь и без того долгий!

- Но, как же… - слабо запротестовала Электрона.

- Я ей передам твоё прощание! - пообещал Буревестник. – А теперь идём. Ночью Гремящая Тропа почти пустая, если нам повезёт, днём доберёмся до Озера…

- Какое ещё озеро? – удивилась кошка. – Они живут у озера?

- Слушай…

Буревестник вёл Электрону по поросшему краю Гремящей Тропы, серые гиганты города Двуногих остались позади в тени медленно поднимающегося с противоположной стороны рыжего солнца. Они шли прямо навстречу рассвету, первые лучи приласкали озябшую светло-рыжую кошку, озолотив её шёрстку своим мерцанием. Чёрная поверхность под лапами постепенно сменялась обычным грунтом и не так сильно колола нежные подушечки лап. Их мордочки обдувал свежий лёгкий ветерок, несущей собой малюсенькие капли влаги, которые оседали на усиках. Волна света не торопливо накрывала вершины тёмно-зелёных деревьев, оглядываясь, Электрона видела пышные кроны берёз и акаций, стройные стволы сосен и елей. Даже воздух здесь был пропитан сладким запахом смолы и только начинающих цвести трав, и кошка с радостью вдохнула в себя этот лесной аромат. Нет… в памяти ничего не оттаяло… Зато она была рада оказаться здесь и этого чувства ей хватало. В мыслях промелькнули картинки с высокими скалами, устремившими свои пики к высокому небосводу, удивительного золотого оттенка… но видение исчезло так же быстро, как исчезает туман с приходом солнца. Здесь будет её новый дом… Здесь она обретёт покой и мир, возможно даже семью и друзей. Электрона ощущала зов леса, чувствовала силу этого места, слышала говор и шептание его жителей. Вокруг кипела жизнь. Там жила добыча, там жили сородичи, там жили просто лесные соседи. И скоро она тоже станет каплей в этом стремительном ручье жизни.

_Электрона…_

Светло-рыжая кошка быстро мотнула головой, чей-то шёпот вновь начал назойливо шелестеть в голове, путая мысли и ничего не сообщая нового. Она слышала его снова! Этот голос что-то говорил, но она не слышала. Он лишь путал и сбивал её…

_Электрона… Песня…_

Набор странных, никак не связанных слов, взывающих к её имени. Кошка боялась этого шёпота и в то же время желала услышать его вновь, надеясь понять его послание, но различить она могла лишь невнятное бормотание и шелест ветра. 

Впереди засверкала хрустальная водяная гладь, восходящее солнце мирно плавало по ней и отражало свои длинные лучи. Электрона остановилась, не веря собственным глазам. Этому месту суждено было стать её новым домом.

- Это… это и есть то самое Озеро? – восхищённо спросила она у своего спутника.

- Да, это оно, - кивнул Буревестник.

- Так красиво… - прошептала она одними губами.

- Напоминает что-нибудь?

- Нет… только красоту! Думаю… на моей родине тоже было красиво…

Повисло неловкое молчание прежде, чем бурый кот набрался смелости и, наконец, выдавил из себя.

- Дальше ты пойдёшь одна, - проговорил он и показал на песчаный берег. – Иди вокруг озера и углубляйся в лес там, где тебе больше понравиться. Куда бы ты не свернула, попадёшь в какое-нибудь племя.

- Спасибо тебе! – не в силах сдерживать эмоции, воскликнула Электрона. – Спасибо, ещё раз!

- Надеюсь, ты отыщешь свой дом, - глухо ответил Буревестник, и, не произнеся больше не слова, развернулся и помчался прочь.

Светло-рыжая кошка следила за его удаляющимся силуэтом, покуда бурая фигурка совсем не скрылась из виду. Грусть сдавила её своими хваткими когтями, прощание с Буревестником оказалось намного хуже, чем она могла себе представить. Он стал её первым другом в новой неизвестной ей доселе жизни, он спас её жизнь, чтобы она попыталась отыскать старую, он отвёл её сюда, где она сможет продолжить поиски и вот… Он ушёл. Исчез.

- Удачи, Буревестник… - прошептала Электрона ему вслед, надеясь, что он сможет представить себе её прощание с ним. – Какой бы не была причина твоего отказа от племенной жизни, я надеюсь, что для тебя лучше…

Как скоро она позабудет этого друга?

А как скоро он её?

Неужели память тоже забросит этого кота в свои пучины?

Так же, как уже забросила всю её жизнь?

Но в этом ответе Электрона была уверена…

Никогда.

Мокрая галька шуршала под лапами светло-рыжей кошки, которая, не спеша, прокладывала себе путь по берегу озера к своей новой жизни. Буревестник говорил ей, что в лесу проживает не одно племя, но она понятия не имела, сколько их и что из себя представляют.

_Электрона…_

_Кто ты? Я тебя слышу! Что ты от меня хочешь! –_ мысленно отозвалась она на зов, неуверенная, поняли ли её.

_Электрона… Пора…_

_Кто ты? – _повторила свой вопрос Электрона. - _ Что пора?_

_Электрона… Не забывай… Не забывай…_

_Что не забывать? Я ничего не помню! _– беспомощно крикнула она, но голос продолжал.

_Помни… Помни о Высоком Небосводе… _

_О чём помнить? Я не понимаю!_

_Помни, Электрона… Время… Скоро… _

Светло-рыжая кошка унеслась следом за своими мыслями, полностью отдавшись им, и не сразу заметила под ногами яму, в которую она провалилась лапой и упала на землю. Не успела она привстать, как рядом с ней кто-то грозно прорычал… что хуже всего, рык не принадлежал коту. Медленно подняв голову, Электрона увидела перед собой огромное чёрно-белое существо с вытянутой мордой, толстенными лапами и устрашающими когтями. Наверное, она так бы и пролежала, пока зверь её не растерзал, если бы внезапно из кустов не впрыгнуло четыре ощетинившихся кота. Все они были крупными, с лоснящейся шерстью и закалёнными в боях. Похоже, они даже не обратили внимания на Электрону, всё их внимание было занято когтистым существом…

Следующие мгновенья она почти не помнила…

Прыжки… Захваты… Удары…

Кошка ощущала, как мысли её уползают из головы, и она ныряет в бессмыслицу…

Всё неслось в молниеносном урагане чувств и ощущений, какие-то видения из прошлой жизни, которые забывались ещё быстрей, чем проносились в голове. Настойчивый шёпот продолжал звать электрону, но у неё не находилось сил отвечать. Ветер свистел в ушах, продувая её насквозь, сердце билось то звонко, то глухо. Перед ней плыл серебряный туман, и летали ослепительные молнии.

Она была одна…

Одна средь всего мира.

И никого рядом с ней, совсем одна…

- Ты в порядке? – взволнованно спросил кто-то, голос показался Электроне до боли знакомым, и она резко распахнула глаза. Все мысли смешались, и на какой-то миг кошка решила, что она находится в городе, а над ней стоит Буревестник…

- Буревестник… - тихо позвала Электрона, и уловила искру удивления, мелькнувшую в его глазах.

- Откуда тебе известно это имя? – ошарашено спросил тот.

Вдруг мысли вернулись на места, осколки собрались, и кошка вспомнила о последних событиях. Рядом с ней стоял не Буревестник. Но кот был действительно на него похож, как вторая капля воды. Только одно его ухо было полностью чёрным, а у её друга такого пятна не имелось.

- Ты кто такой? – только и смогла спросить она.

- Я? Тайфун, - представился кот и внимательно взглянул на неё.

- Я Электрона, - ответила кошка.

- Ты одиночка? – поинтересовался Тайфун.

- Нет, - зевнув, сказала она.

- Бродяга? – с сомнением спросил её собеседник.

- Нет, – опять качнула головой Электрона.

- Домашняя кошка? – выдвинул идею кот.

- Нет.

- Кто же ты тогда? – сдался Тайфун, пожимая плечами. Этот вопрос невольно напомнил ей другой вопрос: «Что ты такое?». Осознавая, что это просто глупо, она равнодушно пояснила.

- Я никто, но хочу стать одной из вас.

- Воительницей? – удивился бурый кот.

- А почему бы и нет? Я ведь в лесном племени, да? – уточнила на всякий случай Электрона.

- Ты в Речном племени, - кивнул Тайфун. – И скоро собрание, по поводу встречи с тобой. Мой патруль нашёл тебе без сознания у озера.

- Это вы сражались с чёрно-белым существом? – изумилась она.

- Барсуком? – не менее изумлённо переспросил он. – Нет, хотя мы и чувствовали его запах в том мест. Ты лежала на границе с племенем Ветра, наверное, это они сражались с барсуком. Только они, видимо, решили не заботиться о бродяге, то есть, они так подумали.

Электрону бросило в жар от его слов, она то знала причину, из-за чего те не стали к ней подходить и брать её, как эти коты… Она быстро взглянуло на алый кристалл, что болтался на верёвочке, на её шее – он всё ещё продолжал пульсировать и сиять. Значит, это опять случилось! Кто бы не испугался такого! Неужели она испепелила барсука? А она то надеялась, что ей удастся сохранить в тайне свою особенность здесь. И теперь одно племя уже знает о ней, как о необычном существе! Тайфун заметил её волнение и поспешил успокоить.

- Да ты не бойся! В племени Ветра все такие выскочки, а у нас предводительница тебя в обиду не даст. Нам воины нужны, а она на культе чистокровности не помешана, поскольку сама в другом племени родилась.

- А что? В других племенах чужаков не жалуют? – поддержала разговор Электрона.

- Не всегда, - уклонился от прямого ответа бурый кот. – Племена презирают предателей и все боятся, что нечистокровные окажутся предателями…

Тайфун говорил это каким-то странным голосом, и светло-рыжая кошка удивилась, какому мнению придерживался он, но спрашивать не стала.

- Это моё последнее слово! – строго, тоном, не позволяющим отказов, распорядилась Хрустальная Звезда, изящная и стройная кошка с серой шерстью, отливающей серебром.

Электрона, потупив янтарные глаза, стояла в центре небольшой полянки, перед высоким валуном, на котором восседала предводительница Речного племени. Весь этот уклад жизни что-то напоминал ей, но, увы… память её была вдребезги разбита. Некоторые коты подозрительно посматривали на неё и грозно шипели, явно выказывая своё неудовольствие, касательно решения Хрустальной Звезды. Один мелкий чёрный кот даже высказал вслух всё своё мнение об Электроне, о её странной серебряной гриве, о «ошейнике» и о шрамах на лапе. Впрочем, предводительница пренебрегла его возмущениями и смерила свирепым взглядом, после чего тот всё же затих.

- Я, Хрустальная Звезда, предводительница Речного племени, принимаю эту кошку в своё славное племя! – величественно произнесла она, мощь её голоса облетела весь лагерь. – Звёздные племя, прошу вас обратить свои взоры на Электрону, которая не жалела своих сил, чтобы добраться сюда! Электрона, обещаешь ли ты оберегать Речное племя даже ценой собственной жизни так, как если бы это было твоё родное племя?

Светло-рыжая кошка осознала всю тяжесть, которая взвалиться на неё с этим обещанием, но она была готова.

- Обещаю! – решительно ответила Электрона, ощутив прилив гордости, радости и волнения.

_Вот она… новая жизнь_!

- Не бойся! – рассмеялась Акация, миниатюрная каштановая кошечка с большими и круглыми зелёнными глазами. – Рыба тебя не укусит! Подцепи её когтями и на суше кусай! 

Электрона не привыкла к воде, ловля рыбы показалось ей не слишком приятным занятием, зато весьма увлекательным. А с дружелюбной и милой Акацией учение проходило просто изумительно. Ей полюбилась эта ловкая воительница, и она с радостью выполняла все её наставления.

Вообще, Речное племя скоро приняло её в свои ряды и, наконец-то, начало считать за свою. Электрона жила жизнью оруженосца, хотя и спала в воинской палате и считалась воительницей. Но училась она вместе с остальными учениками, и её наставниками всегда были разные коты, так что она быстро познакомилась со всеми воинами своего нового племени. Акация стала её подругой, вместе они частенько ходили в охотничьи патрули, и Электрона удивляла её своими необычными навыками ловли птиц, которые не были присуще речным котам. Легко перебирая лапами, она бесшумно запрыгивала на ветку, раскачивалась и, используя толчок от прогнувшейся ветки, высоко подпрыгивала, ловко хватая птицу прямо на лету между деревьями, а затем легко приземляясь на все четыре лапы на первую ветку. Выполнив этот приём в первый раз, Акация изумлённо захлопала глазами, а потом отчитала её за такой риск, что она могла не рассчитать расстояние, оступиться и свалиться с большой высоты на землю. Но мастерство Электроны настолько поразило её, что речная воительница сама начала пробовать этот приём, хотя успехи её не были велики. Светло-рыжая кошка умела это делать безупречно и точно знала, что никогда не сорвётся, хотя почему-то ей верилось, это совершать умеет далеко не она одна.

Искусству сражения её обучал Тайфун, глядя на его приёмы, она решила, что даже бродяга Град не сравнился бы с ним. Каждое его движение было лёгким и непринуждённым, он быстро перемещался с места на место, застигая противника врасплох. Приёмы воина давались Электроне с трудом, хотя, провести время в компании Тайфуна она была совсем не прочь, тем более, что наставником он был терпеливым и умелым. Но главная причина её такой внезапной симпатии к бурому воину крылась в его внешности, ибо он был удивительно похож на Буревестника. Даже те же раскосые ореховые глаза.

- Знаешь, ты очень похож на одного бродягу! – не удержалась от замечания Электрона, когда тот сбросил её с себя в очередной раз от никудышного выпада.

- Правда? – изумлённо спросил бурый кот, приготовившись, напасть на неё.

- Да! – подтвердила кошка, увернувшись от его лапы. – У вас одинаковая шерсть, глаза и голос. Только пятна разные!

- Неужели? – застыл на месте Тайфун, так и не совершив прыжка. – А у него пятно на лапе?

- Да, на передней! – кивнула Электрона и любопытно взглянула на него. – Ты с ним знаком?

- Буревестник мой брат, - просто ответил речной воин.

- Брат? – не поверила ушам светло-рыжая кошка. Ей, конечно, стоило догадаться об их родстве по их внешности, ведь это было очевидно.

- Младший брат, - добавил он. – И его… его изгнали из леса.

- За что? – удивилась Электрона, припоминая объяснения Буревестника.

- Мы родились в племени Ветра, - начал рассказ Тайфун, сдерживая все чувства и говоря ровно. – Став воином, Буревестник перешёл в Сумрачное племя.

- Зачем? – не поняла кошка.

- Он мне не признавался, но, по-моему, ему нравилась сумрачная глашатая, - вспомнил бурый воин. – Однако она вскоре погибла от укуса крысы, и он остался один в Сумрачном племени. Потом случилась битва с Грозовым племенем и те прибежали за помощью в племя Ветра. В общем, случилось то, чего мы оба надеялись избежать. Мы столкнулись в сражение. Один сумрачный воин, превосходивший меня в силе, победил меня и, наверное, убил бы, если Буревестник не накинулся на своего нового соплеменника и не распорол ему брюхо. Увидев это, вся битва прекратилась. Все уставились на моего брата… Все были приведены в ужас… И тогда его изгнали из Сумрачного племени, назвав предателем. Ему ничего не оставалось, как вернуться в племя Ветра, но наш предводитель не принял Буревестника обратно, также назвав его предателем. И он покинул лесные племена, ушёл куда-то по тропе Двуногих. А я, тая в себе ненависть к племени Ветра, которое отвергло моего брата, одной ночью сбежал в Речное племя, где, тогда ещё другой предводитель, принял меня. И теперь я люблю это племя, как родное, презирая племя Ветра…

Услышанная история многое проясняла Электроне, теперь она понимала, почему Буревестник не мог вернуться к племенам, не желая навлекать на новое племя неприятности. Ей было жаль его, она ощущала в себе ту же пустоту, которая, наверняка, чувствовал и Буревестник. Но забытье сослужило ей добрую службу, кошка не помнила своей родины и не могла вкусить всю горечь, а он точно всё помнил, малейшую деталь… и молча скучал по брату и родной земле. Тогда она впервые задумалась…

А были ли у неё родственники?

Или она всю жизнь была одинока, как гора?

Дождь лениво хлестал широкие папоротники и камыши, играя на листьях высоких деревьев и подпевая озорному ветерку. В серебряных лужах отражался этот мир, мир, который приютил её, обескровленную и не имеющую прошлого Электрону. Грузные тучи не торопливо ползли по серому небу над самой головой светло-рыжей кошки. Равномерное дыхание Акации и тихое сопение Тайфуна успокаивали её.

Она была дома.

Здесь был её дом.

Рядом похрапывал тот самый чёрный воин, Сокол, которому был не по душе приход Электроны. Они с ним не ладили, но кошка знала, что он ей всё рано нравиться, ведь он её соплеменник. Чуть подальше устроился ворчливый Желтоглаз, самый старший воитель. Сбоку от того мирно спала Дубравица, добрая речная королева. Дальше, бок о бок лежали Каштанка и Короткохвост, брат и сестра, которые недавно стали воинами и учились вместе с Электроной. Она называла и называла имена своих соплеменников, как будто перечисляла имена своих родственников.

Это была её семья.

Она заботилась о ней.

А семья заботилась об Электроне.

Внезапно земля у палаты осветилась ярким белым светом, но только на мгновение, и за вспышкой сразу последовал чудовищный треск, будто рухнул весь лес. Гром и молния. Несколько воинов обеспокоено навострили уши во сне, но вскоре углубились в дебри своих снов и продолжили спокойно спали.

_Электрона…_

Мысли её были прерваны знакомым шёпотом, и она незамедлительно откликнулась.

_Да, я тебя слышу!_

_Электрона… Твоё время пришло!_

Светло-рыжая кошка отметила, что, на сей раз, голос звучал намного твёрже и громче, она чётко его слышала и, видимо, он сам хорошо слышал её ответы.

_Какое время? Кто ты?_

_Ты забыла меня, Электрона?_

_Я ничего не помню, но ты ведь это знаешь!_

_Знаю… Так и должно было случиться, Электрона!_

_Но почему?_

_Потому что ты нужна своему прайду!_

Прайд. Это слово вихрем ворвалось в её разум, неся за собой различные воспоминания: запахи, ощущения, видения, чувства – всё, что она когда-то знала, но позабыла.

_Прайд… Да, я ему нужна…_

_Скажи мне, избранница молний, ты помнишь свой прайд?_

Обращение к ней подбавило сил урагану, Электрона вспомнила, как многие звали её Избранницей Молний… Как все приклоняли перед ней головы и желали ей удачи, как она обещала им помочь…

_Д-да, я помню свой прайд! Моя родина! Прайд Высокого Небосвода, помню!_

Воспоминания волнами накатывались на неё, теперь Электрона вспоминала всё больше и больше… Перед ней во всей ясности восстали высоченные скалы, поросшие стройными хвойными деревьями… Золотое небо… И яркое солнце. Светлые дожди и молнии над её головой под самым небосводом.

_Ты помнишь, кто ты, Электрона?_

_Я? Я… Да! Я – сердце нашего прайда! Помню! Духи Высокого Небосвода избрали меня именем молний! Я будущая шаманка нашего прайда, я должна благословить наших воинов, идущих на битву, наших охотников, добывающих нам пропитание, нашего лекаря, исцеляющего раненых, нашего вождя, ведущего наш прайд к процветанию!_

_Кто научил тебя этому закону, Электрона?_

_Мой наставник._

_Кто твой старый наставник?_

_Ты, Пик Скалы._

_А как твоё истинное имя, избранница молний?_

_Энергия Звезды._

_А твоё новое имя, сердце прайда?_

_Власть Молнии._

_Ты помнишь о своём долге?_

_Да, Пик Скалы! Я помню… Я должна была пройти испытание, назначенное мне тобою!_

_Верно, Энергия Звезды. Я отнял твою память и перенёс тебя в далёкие края, туда, где не ступала лапа ни одного нашего кота, так далеко, что невозможно добраться до тех земель за тысячу лун быстрого бега._

_Я прошла испытание?_

_Ты жива! Ты доказала своё стремление и истинную силу, хотя энергия молнии сопровождала тебя всё время._

_И что теперь, Пик Скалы?_

_Готова вернуться к родным скал и Высокому Небосводу? Воины не дремлют, Власть Молнии. Прошло три луны. Наш прайд ожидает твоего возвращения. Мы готовимся к битве с прайдом Янтарного Ущелья. Нам не хватает лишь сердца нашего Высокого Небосвода, сердца молнии._

_И я уйду прямо сейчас?_

_Если ты готова._

_Подожди, а что случится, когда я вернусь?_

_Ничего. Всё случившееся с тобой обернётся сном, ты позабудешь все тревоги, что настигли тебя в этом мире._

_Я всё позабуду?_

_Ты вспомнишь всю свою настоящую жизнь, Власть Молнии. _

_А моя сила молнии?_

_Ты ведь полностью вспомнишь, как ею руководить._

_Да, вспомню…_

_Готовься! Ты почувствуешь слабость и усталость, как это случилось с тобой прежде, когда ты оказалась там._

_Подожди!_

_Да…_

_Я… я не хочу уходить!_

_Что?_

Власть Молнии услышала неподдельное удивление в голосе её наставника, словно тот никак не подозревал, что может услышать подобное. Он изумлённо переспросил.

_Ты не хочешь возвратиться в свой родной прайд? Ты обязана! Здесь твой дом! Здесь твоя семья, твои друзья, твои близкие!_

Кошка болезненно сморщилась, острые когти тоски впились в её сердце и сжали так сильно, что она тихонько всхлипнула.

- С тобой всё хорошо? – сонно и заботливо спросил Тайфун, переворачиваясь на другой бок.

- Да, всё в порядке, - удерживая плачь, прошептала она. Бурый кот успокаивающе лизнул её в плечо и тихо проговорил.

- Спи спокойно, здесь тебе ничего не грозит!

Как ни странно, но эти слова лишь вонзили в неё новые колючки, боль от которых становилась нетерпимой. В прайде Высокого Небосвода жили её сестра-воительница и брат-охотник. Там были её лучшие верные друзья, которых она любила. Там были коты, которые ей верили и надеялись на помощь умелой шаманки, без которой им не победить в битве с мощным прайдом Янтарного Ущелья. А другие прайды? У них у всех были свои сердца, неужели сердца пламени, леса и льда уничтожат её прайд из-за неё? Она обязана вернуться! Там её истинный, настоящий дом! Её вождь, её товарищи. Если она исчезнет здесь, то ничего не произойдёт, Речное племя просто лишится одной неумелой воительницы, которую и воительницей то сложно назвать. А если она покинет Высокий Небосвод, прайд лишится опытной шаманки, а обучение новой займёт долгое время…

_Сегодня утром –_ наконец произнесла Власть Молнии. _– Я хочу попрощаться._

_Конечно, только не забудь! С восходом солнца я перенесу тебя домой…_

Власть Молнии выбралась из воинской палатки на дрожащих лапах, было промозгло и холодно, но главное, на душе было ужасно тоскливо. Прошло две луны, а Речное племя стало для неё настоящим домом. Каждый куст, каждая ложбинка, каждый булыжник у озера стал для неё родным. Всё такое знакомое, привычное… Вместо предвкушения встречи с дорогими друзьями и родственниками, Власть Молнии бессмысленно запоминала все мелочи лагеря, прекрасно понимая, что ей это ни к чему. Она вернётся. Исчезнет боль. Испарятся эти воспоминания: Буревестник, Град, Ара, Хрустальная Звезда, Сокол, Акация… Тайфун. Забудется и сама Электрона, имя, данное ей, чтобы удержать прилив воспоминаний.

Всё забудется.

На главной поляне никого не было, и Власть Молнии решила этим воспользоваться, чтобы забраться на валун предводительницы и осмотреть лагерь в последний раз, тусклое солнце уже предвещало хмурое небо о своём скором приходе. Отсюда он выглядел ещё более любимым… Кошка не ведала, сколько она так простояла, когда, наконец, решила спуститься. Вдруг её лапа скользнула по мокрому камню, выпустив когти, она попыталась зацепиться, но безуспешно и она свалилась в лужу, больно ударившись грудью о землю…

Дальше она едва ли помнила три одновременных события:

Боль от впившихся в ударившуюся грудь осколков,

Блеск первого луча проснувшегося солнца

И поглощающая всю её тьма.

_Эпилог_

- Наконец-то ты проснулась! – словно сквозь каменную толщь расслышала светло-рыжая кошка чей-то голос. – Я уж волновался, что вообще не вернёшься! Ну, открывай глаза, я знаю, что ты не спишь!

Но она боялась открывать глаза, не зная, что увидит перед собой. Однако приподнять веки всё же пришлось.

Небо. Солнце. Ничего особенного. Отчего же она так перепугалась?

- Вот так! Другое дело! – напутствовал кот. – Вставай.

Светло-рыжая кошка подтянула лапы и встала. Всё вокруг ходило ходунов, плавало и летало. Жуткая слабость сковала её лапы. Она попыталась сделать шаг, но неожиданно в подушечку впилось что-то острое. Взвизгнув, она поднесла её к морде и внимательно осмотрела ранку, а потом перевела взгляд на землю, куда наступила. В грязи кошка не сразу узнала красные осколки её кристалла. Пощупав пустую верёвочку, она убедилась, что его на ней не было.

- Электрона, лучше не ходи во время бури одна! – посоветовал Тайфун. – А не то получится, как сейчас. Поскользнешься и заснёшь тут! Мы все переволновались! Думали, тебе рёбра переломало! Хрустальная Звезда боялась, ты погибла! А я только увидел тебе… Не надо так, ладно? – улыбнулся он.

Кошка разглядывала свой разбившийся кристалл. Мелькнула какая-то мысль, связанная с ним, но быстро испарилась, как, в общем-то, всегда, стоит ей попытаться что-то вспомнить из своей старой жизни. Да и пора было оставить эти попытки. Настоящий день был прекрасен, а б_о_льшого и не нужно.

- Просто кошмар приснился, - объяснила Электрона. – Вот я и выбежала.

- О чём сон то был? – полюбопытствовал бурый воин. Кошка напрягла свою память, но как бы не старалась вспомнить, сон не приходил на ум.

- Не помню, - честно призналась она.

- Ну и ладно! Всё забыто, это к лучшему! – проурчал Тайфун. – Идём к остальным! Хрустальная Звезда хочет кое-что сделать!

Тайфун подвёл Электрону к первым рядам сидевших вокруг валуна воинам, и они сели с ними. Предводительница Речного племени одним прыжком заскочила на свой камень и, обвив хвостом лапы, начала речь.

- Коты Речного племени! Прошло ровно две луны, как в нашем племени появилась новая кошка, которая научила нас новой охоте и новому использованию лечебных трав. Все мы её любим, нашу Электрону. Но дабы стать настоящей речной кошкой, ей следует носить истинное воинское имя. Я долго думала, какое дать ей имя. Но вчерашний шторм дал мне ответ! Электрона, сейчас я назову тебя новым именем, которое ты будешь носить до тех пор, пока оно подходит тебе. Звёздное племя, воззрите на эту кошку и заберите её старое имя. Отныне её именем будет Молния!

Все коты радостно подхватили новое имя светло-рыжей кошки, много раз повторяя его.

А про себя Молния подумала:

_Молния… А мне нравиться это имя. По-моему, оно мне подходит._

Она призадумалась, а напоминает ли ей это имя что-нибудь из прошлого, как тогда, когда ей припомнилось имя Электрона?..

Нет, совсем ничего.


End file.
